Cielo Infinito
by Melu102
Summary: Aquellas almas en total sincronía, creaban un ambiente casi perfecto, no necesitaban luces, pues la encontraban en los ojos del otro, no necesitaban un escenario, pues ellos mismos podían crearlo, y simplemente, no necesitaban otro testigo, que no fuese la blanca luna. El amor que ambos se entregaban era sublimemente infinito, tanto como el cielo. [Elricest]


Holu, hoy traigo que nunca en maldita vida me atreví a escribir, ¿Tenía que hacerlo algún día, no? En fin, espero que no haya salido tan mal XD

Atelín, si estás leyendo esto, espero que te haya inspirado aunque sea un poco, y si salió muy mal mis más sinceras disculpas, es la primera vez que lo hago xd

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi, o más bien shonen ai, así como también incesto, así que si no te gusta, te advierto, antes de que te traumes XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cielo Infinito

Alphonse se encontraba afuera de la casa, en el patio de esta, sus ojos pardos observaban pacíficamente el cielo nocturno, mientras sus obres reflejaban sublimemente el blanco manto que provenía de la luna. Sus largas hebras castañas se movían al compás del viento, que ahora soplaba un poco más frio, debido a los últimos días de invierno que se iban acabando lentamente.

El menor sonrió al sentir una cobija y dos fuertes brazos rodearle por la espalda, rodeó con los suyos los brazos del chico, mientras el nombrado apoyó su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello del castaño. Ambos se quedaron totalmente clavados sobre la vista del firmamento por lo que parecieron aproximadamente varios minutos o, tal vez, un par de horas. Perdieron la cuenta, pues ellos dos eran los únicos que en ese preciso momento, importaban más que el otro. De pronto, Edward se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Entremos a casa, Al. – El menor se giró para ver a su hermano, entendió perfectamente con solo observar la mirada de su hermano, sonrió mientras el rubio tomaba sus manos y las besaba suavemente, para después tomar una de ellas y guiarlos a ambos hacia dentro. El castaño solo se dejó llevar, puesto que la hermosa calidez que de Edward emanaba, lo encantaba como si de un hechizo se tratase.

Luego de entrar al hogar, Alphonse cerró la puerta tras de sí, aun tomados de las manos se dirigieron al cuarto, para ser el rubio quien cerró la puerta esta vez y dirigirse hacia la cama, donde sentado en el borde de esta, la mirada expectante del castaño lo miraba, invitándolo.

El mayor se sentó junto a su hermano y acarició sus mejillas suavemente, logrando que el chico sonriera, mientras un hermoso carmín se expandía por su rostro, cubriéndolo sublimemente.

Alphonse tomo esta vez las mejillas de su hermano, y lo guio lentamente hacia sus labios, fundiéndolos a ambos en un compás casi infinito, en el que cada uno era completamente capaz de aventurarse a descubrir la boca del otro con toda seguridad. Al separarse, Edward pudo notar la mirada llena de amor y aquel peculiar brillo en sus ojos que detonaba el deseo iluminado tenuemente por el manto de la luna, cuya luz era la única que iluminaba la habitación. El mayor volvió a besar a su hermano, para descender lentamente hasta su clavícula, dejando un camino de cálidos besos por donde pasaban sus labios. Siguiendo el mismo lento ritmo, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del menor, mientras el nombrado, ejecutaba la misma acción que su hermano. El anhelado tacto de la tela blanca bajar por los hombros del castaño, incitaba al mayor con un desesperante sentimiento a besarlos, y sin oponer resistencia a sus propias peticiones, Edward beso los hombros de su amado, siguiendo aquel desesperante, pero a la vez, placentero ritmo.

Siguió bajando hasta detenerse en su pecho, apoyo su cabeza en el, descansando, apreciando el delicioso aroma de Alphonse, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, mientras este, abrazaba la espalda desnuda del rubio, al mismo tiempo que jugaba divertidamente con sus hebras doradas.

Edward subió otra vez, depositando un beso en los labios del menor, para descender nueva y lentamente, esta vez, adentrándose aún más abajo, acariciando su abdomen, arrancando satisfactoriamente leves gemidos de su compañero. Las ropas que antes habían poseído, ahora se encontraban totalmente abandonadas en el piso, adornando el escenario. El mayor descendió aún más, hasta encontrarse con la palpitante intimidad de su hermano, pidiendo a gritos por un poco de atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos con aquel ritmo desesperantemente lento, logrando que su compañero temblara ante el contacto, le dedicó una mirada a los ojos pardos del chico, cuyos obres lo miraban con amor, suplicantes, embriagados por el placer, adornados por la luna. Lo exploró completamente despacio, sin perder ni un segundo el ritmo, los gemidos que antes eran quedos, ahora inundaban la habitación, dándole un toque de pasión al acto.

Se separó del menor, sentándose en la cama, invitándolo con una mirada llena de lujuria, Alphonse le siguió sentándose suavemente entre las piernas del primero, quien lo abrazó y lleno de dulces besos todo su rostro, mientras el menor, soltaba quedas y hermosas risas. El rubio se detuvo un momento para admirar a su hermano, sus hermosos obres aún seguían acompañados por el brillo de la luna, el carmín que adornaba tan dulcemente sus mejillas, seguía allí, sin desaparecer, y su cálida sonrisa, seguía siendo solo y siempre, para él, y nunca, para nadie más.

Edward preparó suavemente al menor para lo siguiente, mientras este, se dedicaba a depositar quedos besos por el rostro del mayor, y solo una mirada bastó, para dar a entender que estaba listo.

Ambos cuerpos se unieron entonces, con sus respiraciones y latidos no solo agitados, sino en total sincronía, como siguiendo las partituras de una obra. Lo que al principio pudo haber sido dolor, ahora se convertía solo en amor, dejando escapar el placer de sus labios sin contenerse, creando una peculiar sinfonía en todo el escenario. Fuertemente abrazados, dejaron que el placer entonase la última nota, y la obra llegara a su fin, con la ardiente y a la vez, sublime unión de dos almas que se entregaban todo su amor en tal vez, última noche de otoño, para dar la bienvenida al crudo y amado invierno, aquella fría estación que une aún más la calidez de las personas.

Solo la luna fue testigo del amor que se entregaban aquellas dos personas, que en esa noche, pudieron darse la apremiante oportunidad de pensar simple y solamente en el otro, alcanzando juntos, el infinito cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3

Casi me mueroh haciendo esto xd~


End file.
